Navidad, juntos
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: No, no era la mejor navidad de sus vidas. Seguían con frío y aun quedaba mucha noche por delante para sobrevivir, pero al menos estaban juntos. Por primera vez en la vida estaban juntos, solo ellos dos, y lo mejor del caso es que no estaban matándose.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

_Esta historia participa en el** Reto:Navidad 2012 **para el foro** The Ruins.**_

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! **

**Antes de nada y antes de que me fucilen, les quiero desear felices fiestas.**

**Sé que me desaparezco y no me justificaré. Bueno, quizás si un poco, y es que espero que entiendan que aunque amo escribir la Universidad me consume tiempo completo. Finalmente, como dice mi padre, es lo único que hago y debo de hacerlo bien. Por suerte tengo unas breves vacaciones, aunque las fechas y las fiestas no ayudan... pero como es mi costumbre y no podía faltar, os traigo algo con motivo de los festejos y espero que lo disfruten de verdad.**

**Os quiero mucho y os prometo que me pondré al día.**

* * *

**Navidad, juntos.**

Cuando a Astoria le habían dicho esa mañana que la pasaría increíble, ella había asistido con ingenuidad y su usual sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Finalmente, ¿que podría salir mal? El plan era casi perfecto, ir volando a la cabaña en el bosque para pasar noche buena ahí y luego celebrar navidad. Una navidad de adolescentes, sin padres y con bebida para escoger. Sus padres le habían dado permiso, el lugar ya estaba arreglado, la cena ya estaba hecha, Zabini había planeado todo con esmero... lo único que no había previsto era el tener que volar con Malfoy.

¿Que era el que mejor volaba? ¿Que con él estaría segura? ¿Que no por nada había sido buscador de Slytherin? ¡Já! ¡Pamplinas! ¡Draco Malfoy era un fraude!

—¿Podrías quitar esa cara, por favor? —llamó el susodicho rubio, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No puedo poner otra cara cuando debería de estar cantando un tema de Las Brujas de Salem con una copa de ron en la mano y no caminando en medio del bosque —se quejó la castaña, rodando los ojos con fastidio y apresurando en paso.

El rumbo era simple, aunque algo largo. Veinte minutos en escoba o poco más si no eras buen volador... o de plano no llegabas si iba con Malfoy. No podían usar la aparición porque el terreno estaba protegido, exclusivo para el uso de los Zabini, ni siquiera la red flu estaba conectada a la chimenea de ese hogar. Por eso las escobas eran su única opción para llegar, claro que nadie había contado con que esa noche el clima no estuviera a su favor.

Astoria no se había dado ni cuenta de como había ocurrido aquello. Todo había sido demasiado rápido e irónicamente recordaba todo en cámara lenta. Iban volando detrás de Theodore y su hermana. Zabini dirigía el rumbo junto con Pansy. Un par de chicos iban detrás de ellos. Un cuervo había pasado a su lado. Draco había dicho una palabrota. Los que iban detrás los habían pasado. El viento se arremolinaba. Zabini había gritado algo. Draco había girado bruscamente. Ella había cerrado los ojos. Iban en picada hacia el bosque. Se habían estrellado contra un árbol. La escoba estaba rota. Sus varitas habían salido volando en algún momento. Estaban perdidos. Estaban sin magia. Estaban jodidos.

—No creo que lleguemos muy lejos caminando —comentó Draco después de unos minutos de silencio.

—No creo que consigamos algo quedándonos aquí sin hacer nada —respondió ella sin reducir el paso. Se sentía furiosa. Tenía frío. Tenía hambre. Quería gritarle un par de cosas a ese estúpido rubio que le había arruinado la noche. Su vestido de satén azul se había estropeado, sus tacones estaban rotos y su cabello todo enmarañado. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era llegar a casa o a la cabaña.

—Por favor, Astoria, ni siquiera sabemos hacia donde vamos —insistió él y ella se detuvo.

Fuera lo que fuera, Draco tenía razón. No sabía hacia donde iban. El sol ya se había ocultado, apenas y se iluminaban por los rayos de luna que se filtraban entre los frondosos arboles.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y luego se abrazó a si misma. Se quería echar a llorar de frustración. Aquello estaba demasiado lejos de ser la noche buena que había esperado tener en compañía de sus amigos. Aquella debía de ser su primera navidad de adolescente, siendo ya una bruja mayor de edad. De repente sintió sobre sus hombros una tela suave pero más gruesa y cálida que la de su vestido. Era el saco de Draco.

—Hace frío —murmuró el chico de diecinueve años, suspirando con cierta resignación. No podía negar que sentía cierta culpa por lo que pasaba. Aunque seguía sin explicarse como había perdido el control de la escoba de aquella manera.

—Gracias —atinó a contestar Astoria, abrigándose con la tela. El gesto la enterneció y al percibir el aroma de Draco, esa colonia fuerte que estaba impregnada en su ropa... ¡Merlín! No podía estar enojada con él. No quería estar enojada con él. Hace años que ese rubio bruto y pedante le hacía sentir tantas cosas. Si era honesta consigo misma, al principio se había alegrado de volar con él. Lo había abrazado con gusto cuando habían emprendido el vuelo, sintiéndose afortunada, pensando que era la mejor forma de comenzar la noche.

—Necesitamos encontrar donde pasar la noche y resguardarnos.

La voz de Draco la trajo de nuevo al presente y entonces notó como pequeños copos helados y blancos comenzaban a caer. Iba a nevar. Navidad, blanca navidad. No podía haber escogido peor momento para pintarse de blanco.

Astoria se llenó los pulmones de aire y luego suspiró con fuerza. No tenía idea de que hacer. Ella no estaba echa para eso. Su mayor contacto con la naturaleza había sido en las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en Hogwarts y había suspendido la asignatura en quinto año. Además, sabía que Draco estaba igual que ella, así que no había mucha esperanza a decir verdad.

—Quiero ir a casa —susurró la joven Greengrass con voz quebrada, nuevamente las lagrimas querían brotar. Diesiciete años o no, siempre había sido muy sentimental, y en esos momentos tenía demasiados sentimientos y sensaciones que no le agradaban para nada: Desesperación, desolación, angustia, miedo...

—Te llevaré a casa, Astoria, pero no a mitad de la tormenta —aseguró el rubio, rodeándola con un brazo por sobre los hombros para animarla a caminar.

La chica se dejó guiar sin mayor problemas, con sus ojos verdes clavados en el suelo. Miraba sus pies, paso tras paso sobre el blanco manto que se comenzaba a formar en el suelo. Aunque el gusto de mirar sus dedos le duró poco, pues de la nada fue levantada en el aire. Draco había decidido cargarla, no solo para avanzar más rápido sin los tacones rotos, sino porque no quería que la chica se enfermara por el contacto directo de la fría nieve con sus pies casi descubiertos.

El rumbo era incierto, pero debían de encontrar un lugar pronto. El aire comenzaba a ser más inclemente y la nieve caía con más fuerza. La tormenta se volvía más densa y la visión más nublada. Varios ruidos se mezclaban y algunos de ellos los ponían en alerta: ramas crujiendo, hojas chocando las unas con las otras, animales gruñendo y corriendo. Sin sus varitas estaban expuestos a cualquier peligro. ¿Como defenderse de algún lobo si los atacaba?

Por suerte, tras caminar varios minutos, se toparon con una cueva o madriguera lo suficientemente grande para que se refugiaran. A esas alturas Astoria ya no sentía los pies ni los dedos, ni la nariz. Estaba helada y abrazaba a Draco con todas sus fuerzas.

—Apenas pase la tormenta nos iremos —volvió a asegurar él, internándose en el oscuro lugar. Era helado, pero al menos les protegía de la nieve.

Bajó a Astoria y la dejó en la entrada, en lo que lanzaba un par de piedras hacia el interior para asegurarse de que no hubiera un animal ahí adentro. Gracias a Salazar estaba vacía. Podían estar ahí en lo que pasaba la tormenta.

—¿Crees que nos estén buscando? —preguntó repentinamente Astoria.

—Claro que sí —contestó él, intentando sonreír y sonar tranquilizador. Estaba seguro de que los buscaban, el problema era que los encontraran. Momentos así le hacían echar de menos el detector.

Astoria se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó a si misma, cubriéndose todo lo posible con el saco de Draco. Siempre había sido una chica muy friolenta y en ese momento en particular estaba segura de que podía morir de hipotermia. Las ganas de llorar seguían presentes, pero sus temblores eran más fuertes. Levantó la vista curiosa para ver que hacía Draco y se extrañó al ver como se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines. ¿Pero que acaso no tenía frío?

—Creo que te quedaran algo grandes —comentó Malfoy con naturalidad, volviéndose a poner los zapatos y acercándose a ella. Menuda sorpresa se llevó Astoria al ver como el rubio le quitaba las zapatillas para colocarle sus calcetines.

—Gracias... no tenías que hacerlo —susurró, sin dar mucho crédito a que eso estuviera ocurriendo. Tanta amabilidad del rubio la hacía sentir en un sueño. Claro que considerando la situación actual, era un sueño del que quería despertar.

Su relación con Draco jamás había sido la mejor. Peleaban por todo, siempre. Que si la selección Inglesa era peor que la Irlandesa. Que si el pollo era mejor que el pescado. Que si los pavo-reales eran alvinos. Que si esto o que si el otro. Siempre había tema para discutir e insultarse. En el fondo sabía que tanta apatía no era más que una cortina para no admitir lo que sentían, pero como ambos eran tan orgullosos sencillamente no cederían.

Claro que había que estar en medio de la nada, con una tormenta y muriendo de frío para que el orgullo se quedara de lado.

—Quería hacerlo —respondió él, sentándose a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos. Buscaba transmitirle calor y de paso tener un poco para él. Notó como Astoria se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y tímidamente también lo envolvía con sus delgados y frágiles brazos temblorosos. La frase de "abrazarse para darse calor" jamás había tomado tanto significado como en esos momentos—. Perdón —dijo Draco en un susurro.

—¿De qué? —susurró ella, levantando un poco el rostro para mirarle. Sus alientos chocaban, se mezclaban. Jamás habían estado tan cerca.

—Por arruinar tu navidad —declaró, haciendo un pequeña mueca de disgusto.

—No fue tu culpa —intentó tranquilizarle Astoria, buscando más de su calorsito y haciéndose bolita entre sus brazos.

—Yo era el que iba volando... —insistió Draco, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un pequeño y débil golpe en su espalda. Chasqueó la lengua y decidió guardar silencio mejor. No era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de culpas.

Se siguieran abrazando sin decir nada. El sonido de sus respiraciones se perdía con el ruido de la tormenta al exterior. El calor de sus cuerpos se mantenía de puro milagro. En esos momentos lo único que importaba era pasar la noche, pese a que esta era todo lo contrario a lo que hubieran esperado esa mañana.

Los ojos grises descendieron un poco y observaron con cierto afecto a la chica en sus brazos. Astoria parecía una gatita acurrucada, tan pequeña y menuda como siempre, con su nariz de botón roja por el frío, sus largas pestañas, su cabello castaño enmarañado. Le causaba ternura a decir verdad. Era tan raro verla así, sin discutir, sin pelear, sin estarse insultando o maldiciendo. Era extraño como siempre se la pasaban en guerra, pero en el fondo no podían estar el uno sin el otro. A donde fuera a meter la nariz Astoria él tenía que estar y a donde fuera su rubia cabellera Astoria tenía que aparecer. No importaba si decían que era una desgracia el verse, en realidad no estaban a gusto si no estaban cerca el uno del otro.

De repente la miró bostezar y sus labios se curvaron en una breve y fugaz sonrisa.

—No te duermas —le dijo él con suavidad y un pequeño tono de regaño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, arrugando la nariz y volteando a verlo con pereza.

—Prometiste no hacerlo —respondió con una pequeña risa burlona.

—Eso fue cuando pensaba que pasaría la noche tomando ron —gruñó la chica, haciendo una mueca.

—Igual, no te duermas —volvió a pedir Draco, inclinándose a darle un beso en la nariz. Estaba helada esa naricita. ¡Merlín! Astoria estaba helada a más no poder.

—¿Por qué? —insistió ella, ahora arrugando el entrecejo.

El rubio la observó y negó un par de veces con la cabeza. No quería decir lo que pensaba en voz alta. Era tonto pensar que si Astoria se dormía podía no despertar, pero con el frío que hacía. No, no quería que ella se durmiera, no quería dormirse él. Rosó la mejilla de Astoria con sus labios. Seguía helada. Exhaló contra ella, esperando que su aliento la hiciera entrar un poco más en calor.

—Draco, te hice una pregunta —refunfuñó, adquiriendo el tono de voz que era más común en ella: el de pelea.

—Y yo la ignoro —dijo con descaro y burla, repitiendo la acción de su aliento en la otra mejilla de la castaña.

La Greengrass apretó los labios algo molesta, pero ya no dijo nada. Lo que Draco hacía le daba algo de calor en el rostro y de paso respiraba un poco de aire no tan helado. El aliento de Draco olía a menta. Volvió a sentir los labios del rubio sobre su nariz y sonrió muy ligeramente. De no ser por que estaban en una cueva perdidos en un bosque desconocido, aquello hubiera sido más que una fantasía realizada. Tristemente había que admitir que eso no estaría pasando si ellos dos no se encontraran en esa situación.

De haber estado en la cabaña seguro estarían discutiendo. De haber estado en la fiesta, como tenían planeado, seguramente Draco hubiera terminado por irse a una habitación con Pansy, mientras ella se hubiera quedo cantando hasta perder el conocimiento por el despecho y el alcohol.

—Gracias —murmuró la chica al cabo de algunos segundos en silencio.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Malfoy, algo extrañado, pero ella no respondió. Al menos no lo hizo con palabras.

Los tersos labios de melocotón atraparon los suyos en un beso. El beso más cálido que ambos pudieran recordar. Sus bocas aún mantenían la calidez, sus lenguas seguían tibias pese a que sus labios estaban helados. El beso era dulce, con el ligero sabor a menta de la boca de Draco. Sus movimientos suaves como si fueran dos bebés alimentándose y así estuvieron por largo rato. Se separaron solo cuando una corriente de aire se coló a la cueva haciéndolos temblar y abrazarse aún más, si es que eso era posible. Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que de ser físicamente posible se podrían fundir el uno con el otro.

—Feliz navidad, Dragon —susurró Astoria cuando recuperó el aliento, acurrucándose contra el pecho del rubio.

El rubio enarcó ambas cejas algo sorprendido. Ella jamás lo había llamado así. Aunque curiosamente no le incomodaba que lo hiciera.

—Feliz navidad, princesa —respondió él, tomándola de igual forma por sorpresa. Generalmente los apodos que él le daban no eran los más gratos del mundo y si bien "princesa" no era uno que le hiciera mucha gracia, sobre todo por ser trillado, se escuchaba lindo al salir de esos labios.

Se sonrieron y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

No, no era la mejor navidad de sus vidas. Seguían con frío y aun quedaba mucha noche por delante para sobrevivir, pero al menos estaban juntos. Por primera vez en la vida estaban juntos, solo ellos dos, y lo mejor del caso es que no estaban matándose.

Volvieron a buscar sus bocas y a sumergirse en otro dulce beso. No sabían que venía después de eso. No sabían que tanto iban a cambiar después de esa noche de navidad. Solo sabía que ahí estaban, únicamente él y ella, dándose calor, dándose cariño, celebrando íntimamente a su manero el tenerse el uno al otro.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Ando oxidada? ¿Me merezco algún Crucio, Sectusempra o Avada?**

**********Sé que no es de lo mejor, pero lo hice con cariño para ustedes c:**

**********Y si el sueño no vence, avanzaré un poco más a los long fic para publicar algo más este día.**

**Se los dedico a todas y cada una de mis bell s lectoras/es. En especial a esas chicas lindas, ellas saben quienes, que me animan por todos lados y me siguen mostrando su apoyo pese a que brillo por mi ausencia.**

**¡Un beso enorme y mis mejores deseos! Espero de todo corazón que la pasen bien este día en compañía de sus seres queridos.**

**-Ophelia (Ophe) Greengrass.**


End file.
